


吃醋

by IchbinMusik



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: 很短





	吃醋

“您不喜欢我的音乐了吗！”

白衣少年又一次冲进了科洛雷多的卧室——毫无征兆的。

“您说！您不要了吗！”

“您为什么要对那个钢琴家笑呢？”

“您没那么和我笑过，您也没那样夸赞过我！”

见后者没有回答，莫扎特又向前抢了一步。他手里紧紧攥着被汗湿的乐谱，密密麻麻的音符像他的眉毛一样绞在一起。

科洛雷多理了理睡袍，他数不清这是第几次被这个小混蛋看到自己这样衣冠不整的样子了。

“我说过很多次，你是不该到这里的。”

“您先回答我！”少年又问了一遍，他努着嘴的样子过分可爱。

“音乐家像星星那么多，莫扎特。”主教慢慢踱着步子走到音乐家跟前，似笑非笑的表情欲要捉弄这位礼节不周的客人。

“可星星都在天上，您一颗都摘不到。”

沃尔夫冈突然顶起嘴来，他自认为占了上风的样子得意洋洋的扬起了那颗金灿灿的脑袋。

“是吗？”主教眯起了眼睛，他把头凑得更近了些。

“我还以为我已经拥有最亮的那颗了。”

科洛雷多然后满意的看到自己的星星别过头去，红了耳根。


End file.
